Proper mechanical mating and electrical connection are two features crucial both to implement the application and to protect the equipment from accidental damage due to loose connection. To this end, various designs have been proposed in the past. One of the main common problems in connecting the cables in any computer or electrical hardware is the issue of misalignment. If the pins and holes, for instance, are not perfectly aligned, a proper connection is almost impossible and might lead to damage to the connectors or other hardware. While they might be possible in theory, perfectly aligned connectors are either not manufacturable or their manufacture is associated with high costs. On the other hand, perfectly aligning the pins and holes manually is a tedious and time-taking task. It is highly advantageous to implement a connector system that has some controlled degree of freedom to allow the receiving connector to shift or rotate to facilitate a proper lead-in and a successful electrical connection.